Jason Todd (Earth-77)
Jason Todd is a vigilante anti-hero who is a member of the Batman Family. Jason became the first Robin after Dick Grayson left and Batman was in need of a new sidekick. Jason was trained by Bruce, and was his sidekick and partner, until his death at the hands of The Joker. He was then later resurrected by the League of Assassins by using the Lazarus Pit. He eventually returned to Gotham City, under the new alias Red Hood using more lethal methods on criminals. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Acrobatics:' In his training as Robin he has been taught acrobatics. He further practices his abilities as the Red Hood even going so far as to chase the Batman Family around just to test his speed. *'Driving:' Jason has driven a variety of vehicles from cars and boats, to being trained in the Middle East by an ace pilot to fly helicopters. *'Firearms:' Having been trained by Batman, Jason has perfect aim when using batarangs and later, firearms. To increase his skill with firearms he went a step further than Batman on his journey around the world to learn from the masters how to kill a target with different types of guns. *'Genius Level Intellect:' Jason has received excellent education and tutoring from Batman, and thus has extensive knowledge of various subjects, which include Science, Mathematics, Forensic Medicine, Geography, History, and Leadership. He has also proven to be a highly efficient criminal strategist and organise as the Red Hood. :*'Criminology' :*'Demolitions:' Taught by a world renowned bomb expert in Russia, Jason is able to assemble and defuse a wide variety of conventional explosive devices, from improvised to military grade designs. :*'Multilingualism:' Taught by Batman, Jason is fluent in several languages having spoken English, French, German, Italian and various others with Russian being his weakest. *'Intimidation' *'Investigation:' Jason has shown some skill as a detective. *'Martial Arts:' Jason Todd is a highly skilled combatant, showing his skill in fighting Knightwing and even Batman. He has overpowered Tim Drake at Titans Tower. Jason's fighting style focuses on brutality, strength, and speed; he is shown to have studied over half-a dozen fighting styles and has proven to be a master of Aikido, Capoeira, Karate, Ninjutsu, Savate, Krav Maga, Kickboxing, and Tae Kwon Do. He has received extensive training from Batman, and after his resurrection, had traveled the world, learning every form of martial arts he could, just as Batman did. *'Surveillance:' Although contradictory to his once childish nature, Jason's learned to survey his targets before attacking and killing them. He spends long hours scouting targets and assuring that they deserve his brand of justice. *'Swordsmanship:' Jason has shown to be skilled enough to hold his own against the Green Arrow in a sword fight until he ultimately lost. *'Thievery' *'Tracking' *'Weaponry' Weaknesses *'Rage:' Jason's most notable weakness is his rage. Batman and numerous others have told him that his rage blinds him in battle to the point of leaving physical and mental weak points open for attacks. Recently, Jason has made steps to putting the past behind him and has become a more disciplined and controlled fighter as a result of recalling his time with the All-Caste. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Red Hood Costume:' Following his resurrection, Jason took on the Joker's old mantle of the Red Hood. Jason dons an older suit, originally belonging to Nightwing found in her possession. The suit shows a figure closely resembling a bat-symbol colored red, placed in the center of the chest. It has a built in taser used to get people off of him when necessary. He wears two masks, the first being a red-domino mask, fixed in place with spirit gum, and includes a built-in radio transmitter/receiver and Starlite night-vision lenses. His gauntlets and boots each contain eight compartments in which he can store items. His second mask was a metallic red hood, which offered many of the same functions as his mask, thought also added better protection for his face. *'Robin Costume (formerly):' After becoming Robin, Todd received Dick Grayson's old Robin costume. It included a fabric tunic, that offered limited protection against bullets and blunt attacks, a yellow cape, green shorts and pixie-boots. The Tunic offered little to no resistance against gunfire. His utility belt carried batarangs, grappling hooks, gas pellets and assorted other bat-related weapons. Transportation *'Batmobile (formerly)' *'Batcycle (formerly)' Weapons *'Gadgets:' following his resurrection, Ra's al Ghul aqquired Kord Industries, giving Jason access to Batman-level weaponry and gadgets. *'Firearms:' Jason often uses his handguns in battle and has shown access to firearms of high-caliber, including RPG's. Category:Living Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 1" Category:Weight Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Characters Category:Acrobatics Category:Driving Category:Firearms Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Criminology Category:Demolitions Category:Multilingualism Category:Intimidation Category:Investigation Category:Martial Arts Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Surveillance Category:Swordsmanship Category:Thievery Category:Tracking Category:Weaponry Category:Batman Family members Category:Former Villains Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Sidekicks